


Project Incubus

by JBRJuliet



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Multi, Psychic Abilities, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBRJuliet/pseuds/JBRJuliet
Summary: “So why did that guy call you ‘Project Incubus’?” Amanda asked no one in particular as they sat around the fire they’d made at their camp for the night.  “Isn’t that like, crazy sex demons?”“Who says we aren’t?” challenged Cross.“More than one type of psychic energy out there,” Gripps chimed in, while Vogel giggled uncontrollably.Amanda finds out why the Rowdy 3 got their code name.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First post here, but I'm so crazy about the Rowdy 3, and the internet hasn't created enough smut yet. Please help me with this.

“So why did that guy call you ‘Project Incubus’?” Amanda asked no one in particular as they sat around the fire they’d made at their camp for the night. “Isn’t that like, crazy sex demons?”

“Who says we aren’t?” challenged Cross. 

“More than one type of psychic energy out there,” Gripps chimed in, while Vogel giggled uncontrollably. 

Martin just let out a noncommittal grunt.

“Wait, so you guys can feed off good stuff, too? Like happy?” Amanda asked.

“Happy not so much. Needs to be something…extra,” Martin explained. Even when he clearly wasn’t thrilled about the subject he couldn’t hold back from his role as leader of the pack.

“Like crazy sex demon stuff!” Vogel volunteered.

Martin grunted. Amanda shot him a quizzical look. “You don’t approve?”

“Unnecessary,” he snarled back, suddenly paying an unusual amount of attention to the cigarette in his hand.

“Ignore him. He’s a buzz kill,” Vogel chirped, spinning her around from her spot next to Martin on the broken sofa so she was facing the other three Rowdies. “You wanna find out?” 

“Just so you know…” Amanda faltered – she hadn’t expected things to go this direction tonight and this was harder to admit than she’d expected. “Oh god…this is so embarrassing.” Her hands were fidgeting like crazy now, she knew. “I mean, with the pararibulitus and all, I wasn’t really getting out much, you know?”

Blank stares from the Rowdies made it clear they did not, in fact, know.

“It’s been a while, is what I’m trying to say.” Amanda finished lamely. 

“Listen girl, you’ve got nothing to worry about when you’re with us,” Cross reminded her. “Any time you want us to stop, we stop.” Gripps hummed in agreement, while Vogel nodded so enthusiastically she couldn’t help but think he looked like some kind of a bobble head doll.

“Yeah, let’s do this.”

Gripps was the first one to reach out. He grabbed her bare leg, just above where the combat boots stopped. His hands were sure and surprisingly soft. Amanda let herself sink into the sensations. In response, she could start to feel tingles where his hand was – he was taking the energy off her. Not like when she was having an attack, but just a little bit at a time.

Suddenly Vogel was there, too, kneeling next to her head and playing with her hair. He was clearly unsure of himself, but Amanda couldn’t help but smile when the youngest of the bunch asked her hopefully, “Do you like it?”

Cross ran a hand up her thigh and under the edge of her skirt. “This ok?” He asked. Amanda nodded frantically in case her buckling hips weren’t enough of an answer. His had continued up to between her thighs and started rubbing her through the wet fabric of her panties. The touch had Amanda moaning in relief. She hadn’t felt someone touch her like this in so long. She never wanted it to stop, while at the same time, felt her body rock against his hand begging for something more. 

He pushed aside the fabric to find Amanda’s clit and started rubbing in circles around it. Amanda’s reaction was immediate. Her hands shot up over her head, trying to find a grip that would give her a better leverage. It wasn’t until she heard the groan that she realized what she’d dug into was Martin’s ripped denim clad thigh. 

There was a second’s pause among the group while the waited to see if Martin was going to be a killjoy. Suddenly he grabbed her by the waist and threw her over the back of the broken sofa, vaulting over it to position himself behind her.

Both of them were breathing heavy. Amanda’s skirt was now uselessly short bent over the way she was, so she could feel Martin pressed hard against her.

“Is this what you wanted, girl?” Martin growled, running his hands down her sides.

Amanda had to stop for a second to think. Being tossed around like a rag doll had her head spinning. This. Yes. Definitely. She thought about trying to put together a coherent answer, and instead settled on letting out a rowdy howl that was quickly picked up by the rest of the gang.

Martin brought down his hand with a smack against her exposed ass. She let out a moan. She could enjoy the pain when she knew her boys were here to make sure nothing bad happened. Martin made quick work of the fly of his jeans and thrust himself inside her.

The sensations made her start to feel like she was losing control, like she might be on the verge of an attack, but the slow and steady feeding from the gang kept any negative emotions in check. Amanda arched her back and thrust back harder into Martin in response. The pace quickened as Amanda began to feel herself building up to a climax. One of the others leaned in to pull her hair and her whole body shook as she felt herself spasm around Martin’s climaxing cock.

-

After, Amanda found herself sprawling across the couch between a buzzing Gripps and Cross, while Martin perched himself on the slightly sturdier end of the buckling sofa, already lighting up a cigarette. Vogel was running in circles around the camp, kicking anything that got into his path. He didn’t seem to handle the extra energy quite as well as the older Rowdies. 

Gripps inspected Amanda’s nail polish before settling to play with her hair instead. 

“How you feeling, drummer girl?” Cross quizzed.

She thought about it for a second. Her boys had definitely fed off her – she could tell that. But the feeling was good. Not just like after one of her attacks where she didn’t feel bad anymore; actually good. “Tired, but happy. Not that that does you any good I guess.”

“Wrong, drummer girl,” Martin drawled as he grabbed her booted foot to hook her leg over his. “Does us all kinds of good.”


End file.
